Love and Superstitions
by Shewritesx
Summary: Cain and Harriet have been on and off for many months now, but are both willing to make things work for their relationship. They both love each other, but can they survive the obstacles life throws at them? (Contains scenes of intimacy)
1. Chapter 1

These characters belong to ITV's 'Emmerdale' and do not belong to me. The chapters will be fairly short but of course, some will be longer than others. I was hesitating writing fanfiction again but thought I would give it a shot. I hope you enjoy and look forward for more to come. Feedback is much appreciated.

Cain's POV

"Your place or mine?" I ask. I could see the fire and lust in Harriet's eyes. It didn't take much to win her round, luckily. I've never been good at admitting when I'm wrong.  
"Yours." She replies with no hesitation. "After I've finished my pint."  
I laughed as I admired the beautiful woman standing before me. She was slightly bent over, leaning on the bar. I took a few sneaky looks at her backside. I couldn't help myself. She was wearing tight skinny blue jeans which made her backside stand out so much more. We hadn't said a word to each other in minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I kept staring at her, I was in absolute awe. She was half way through her pint. I could see she was rushing through it so we could get back to mine. I looked at her backside once more and this time, she caught me.  
"Oi!" she snapped, with a cheeky smile on her face. "Will you stop looking at my behind?"  
"You know as well as I do, that can't be helped" I smiled. Her gaze caught mine. Everything just suddenly got so much hotter. I could feel the hairs stand up on the back of my neck as I look deep into her eyes, thriving with passion.

Harriet's POV

I wanted him so badly. I look into his big brown eyes as his gaze is still drawn to mine. I couldn't wait any longer. "C'mon" I said, grabbing my flowers and his shirt in the process, guiding him out the pub.  
In no time we were back at Cain's. Luckily there was no one home and we had the place all to ourselves. Cain did a double check to make sure. I placed my flowers onto the sofa. I didn't really care much for flowers; I'm not that kind of girl. It was more the fact he made the effort to do that for me. I wasn't use to people being affectionate towards me. Nobody had ever bought me flowers before, apart from Emma. I look on as Cain comes hurriedly down the stairs after checking if there was no one home. He walks towards me with passion in his eyes and grabs my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Looks like we've got the place all to ourselves." He hesitates, his gaze catching mine once more. Without saying a word, I clasp both of my hands to his face and our lips met. He moves his hands up to my neck, capturing a firm grip. I could feel his tongue embracing mine as he swirls me around and forcefully pushes me against the door, making a loud bang as our bodies slam against it.

Cain's POV

She gasps, breaking our kiss. Our eyes meet for a few seconds and I lock my lips against hers again, taking both her arms and pinning her against the door. I could feel her breathing become heavier. I move my lips down towards her neck and she lets out quiet moans as I do so. I continue to embrace her neck as she begins to strip me down, roughly removing my checked shirt and throwing it on the floor. Her hands running up and down my torso trying to un-tuck my white t shirt from my trousers. I make my way back up to her lips again as I help her un-tuck my shirt. She breaks away from the kiss and lift my t shirt over my head. I stood there shirtless watching her admire my body, her breathing becoming increasingly heavier. She looks me deep into my eyes with pure lust and desire and then forcefully rips off her dog collar. "Take me" she whispers. I lean in and our lips meet once again, lifting her up as she wraps her legs against mine. There was no place I'd rather be than right there with her. She was amazing, she was sexy, she was beautiful, and she was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Harriet's POV

Last night was probably one of the most passionate nights of my life. Myself and Cain made love pretty much all night. It was a good few hours. Of course, we had a few breaks. We went downstairs and made something to eat and drink; we'd sit and talk for a few minutes and then head back upstairs again. We can't keep our hands off each other. We are both overwhelmed by love and lust.  
I turn around in the bed to face Cain, not knowing that he was already awake, his eyes fixed upon me. I groaned from tiredness, my eyes capturing his adoring gaze. "Hello you." He says softly, a gentle smile rising upon his face. "Oh hello" I respond. "So how long have you been staring me out then?"  
He laughs lightly, his eyes still transfixed onto mine, our hands intertwining. "I'm not staring, just admiring you". I smile as I feel a wave of butterflies tingle across my stomach. He reaches over and kisses me tenderly. I could feel his tongue upon mine, his hand taking a firm grip of my face.  
I pulled away, suddenly remembering seeing him and Moira looking rather comfortable in the Woolpack yesterday.

Cain's POV  
I always hated it when she pulled away. I tried not to show it, but I did. It reminds me of the first time we kissed in the church. "Cain?" She asks. I say nothing, looking at her with confusion and slight worry. She sounded concerned, and that's never good. "I err, I saw you and Moira in the pub yesterday, looking rather cosy if you ask me." I could hear a surge of sadness in her voice. I had no idea she saw us together. Obviously I don't want her getting the wrong idea. Myself and Moira are just friends. Moira always nagged at me to move on and find someone else after we broke up, and I had. I found the vicar. I fell in love with the vicar. "Well, why didn't you come over?" I continue, still fixed upon her big, brown, puppy dog eyes. "I don't know. I felt awkward. You both looked so content and comfortable with each other." I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. I never want Harriet getting the wrong idea between me and Moira. I wanted her, and only her. I chuckle slightly. "Harriet" I say, moving her hair away from her face. I keep my hand there and stroke her cheek with my thumb. "Don't think for one second there's anything between me and Moira. That's ancient history. I want you; I want to be with you."  
A full smile sweeps across her face. Highlighting her intense bone structure and her dimples. Her smile always had me transfixed. It was one of the most beautiful and sexiest things she could do. She moves her hand to the back of my head and pulls me closer. My lips meet with hers. I could hear her breathing increasing. Things suddenly got heated. I shift my body round so I'm on top of her, and we make love once again.


End file.
